


Find Me in a Crowd

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, IronStrange, M/M, Shopping, countdown to christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: It's time for some Christmas shopping! Featuring our favorite genius and his doctor wizard friend.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Find Me in a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> **IronStrange Countdown to Christmas – Day 3: shopping**

Most people in the 21st Century preferred to do all their shopping by way of computer or cell phone. Have someone deliver their purchase to them. Probably someone else to open it for them. It was an incredible age to be alive in, especially since Tony remembered when you had to actually leave your couch if you wanted groceries or a new pair of shoes. No longer. 

Tony, as much as he was the DaVinci of their time, was actually somewhat traditional in many ways. He still preferred to tinker with his machines himself. Old school bolts and screwdrivers. He did actual paperwork that his actual human assistant brought him. And he loved shopping in actual stores where he could smile and meet people he would never see again. It was nice to go out and look around, see what stores were offering and maybe have an interesting conversation or two. 

Owning a company and being Iron Man left him little time to actually do that most days, but when it came to Christmas time he was certain to head out at least once. New York could be overwhelming to shop in, especially during the holidays, but he had his ways.

Namely, a wizard friend with nifty little portals and ways of making them disappear should Tony get mobbed by people excited to see him. People wanting to take his picture for their kid during the stressful shopping environment currently taking the city hostage. He didn't mind the pictures, but he really wanted to do some shopping first.

Stephen Strange, all-powerful wizard and something of a monk apparently, didn't participate in the Christmas shopping rush. The only really nice thing he owned was a watch from his former days as a rich and powerful neurosurgeon. Tony sensed it had something to do with limited funds as much as it had to do with distancing oneself from the material possessions of the world, but he never brought it up or offered to help the man out because they shared more than just stunning facial hair.

They were both proud men hellbent on making it without help from anyone. 

Stephen was also more than happy to help a friend out, which was how they ended up in the middle of a Hollister store looking at jeans for Peter and Harley. The store's lighting made it difficult to see – especially with age dimming the sharp vision Tony once had – but Stephen was able to help out with that too. He could sense people watching them, even though they were dressed down and keeping their voices low, so he handed a couple pairs to Stephen and hurried to the jackets and sweaters. Stephen simply appeared next to him, a trick he only tried with Tony once before he was chewed out because the dizzy feeling made him cranky with the wizard.

“Everything here is horribly overpriced. Even with the holiday sales. I can't imagine trying to buy things for my kids in this economy.” Tony plucked a few jackets off the wall, Stephen shooting him a look when he tossed them carelessly at the wizard. Tony giggled and slipped away, rolling his eyes when Stephen merely appeared next to him with a smirk.

He'd get him one of these times.

“Maybe I should help a few of these people out. Everyone deserves to have a nice Christmas.” Even stubborn wizards, which was why Tony was trying to plan a way to lose Stephen. He wanted to get him something without him finding out. Stephen told him when they first started becoming friends that he didn't care for gifts (though he wasn't against someone paying for the occasional lunch or breakfast) because he couldn't get them something in return. He'd definitely chew Tony out for this, but he didn't care. He was rich, he liked Stephen, and he was getting him a damn present. 

(He was certain Peter and Harley were too, but that was neither here nor there.)

“Stop thinking you're going to lose me, Stark. It's not going to work.” He held up a shirt, looking to Stephen for a reaction, and then handed it over. 

“What, do you have a tracker on me or something?” It was a joke, clearly, but Stephen nodded. Um, what?

“Not exactly a tracker like you use on Peter, but more of a....magical beacon. In case we get separated. It allows me to teleport to wherever you are. Very useful in this....insanity.” They moved on to the checkout counter, Tony not even bothering to look at the bill and handing his card over. Judging by Stephen's expression, it was quite a lot in just one store.

Just wait until he saw what Tony had in mind for him.

“Ma'am, I would like to help the people here. For the holiday. However you can manage it without me having to stand here for hours.” Now he had two sets of raised brows and a shocked mouth dropping open. She called on her manager, who printed around a hundred coupons for the customers to get their purchases for free. Tony nodded when his card was handed back, tugging Stephen after him before anyone could find the courage to approach them.

“I think we should split up now. You get whatever you're getting and I'm going to tackle finding something for Rogers and Barton.” Stephen was still watching him, something swirling in his eyes that Tony wished he could put a name on. It seemed like it was pleasant, at least.

“Um, sure. We can meet for lunch?” They parted, Stephen's coat fluttering as he hurried in the direction of a men's clothing store. Tony in the direction of a hunting shop. Barton typically used whatever Tony came up with in his shop, but those weren't the kind of arrows and crossbows you shared with your children. He was certain the Bartons would appreciate some normal bows and arrows. Maybe some nice boots.

Tony wasn't an idiot and he wasn't ignorant. He knew there was a line between being a thoughtful friend with a lot of money and someone flashing their money around. He learned in his youth the difference and was careful not to step on toes when it came to presents; especially when it came to the kids of his friends. Clint wouldn't look too kindly on Tony's gifts – no matter the intention – if they were flashy and far more expensive than anything he or Laura could afford. So, he chose only semi-nice bows, regular arrows, and a nice pair of snow boots. Nothing that screamed money.

He also helped a poor mother with two screaming children who had a declining card, wishing her a happy holiday as he escaped the store.

Steve was the easiest to shop for. There was nothing he loved more than boring old man gifts– things like socks or mugs. He picked out a pair of fuzzy star-spangled socks, a mug with a goofy quote on it, and a hat with a bald eagle on it. Steve's real gift was a new shield, anyway, so Tony didn't feel bad about the pitiful gifts (that Steve would love). 

Nat was a pretty necklace with a spider on it, a framed picture of them when she was Natalie Rushmore, and new boots that promised not to squeak on any floor surface. And of course enhanced tech. 

Everyone was also getting a piece of Iron Man merchandise because he was still Tony Stark. Like, Nat was getting a sweatshirt that said _'Earth's Greatest Defender'_ and had a little Iron Man stitched to the front of it. Steve an Iron Man – Captain America mug. Clint some toy iron gauntlets for his kids. Pepper and Rhodey were each getting large Iron Man plushes. Like, really large. Nearly life-sized. Happy an Iron Man badge with his name engraved in it. Pete and Harley some crazy socks. 

He still had to decide on something for Thor, Bruce, and Stephen. 

He finished most of his list within an hour, a text ringing through that Stephen was headed to their meeting place. He just had one more person on his list. He ducked into a rather high-end accessory store, buying a beautiful and plush scarf, thick gloves, and a nice bag just because. Functional. Practical. Things Stephen might give him a look for but wouldn't reject because he could make use of them. 

Now came the exciting gift that was bound to get him portaled into the sun.

He had the sense that Stephen loved that broken watch he wore – that there was some attachment he had to it he couldn't shake - though he had yet to hear the story behind it or why Stephen didn't fix it. So he wasn't going to try and replace that, though he really wanted to splash out on one because he had the foggiest memory of a New York surgeon having one of the most expensive and extensive collections of watches in the city (probably the country) and being featured in some magazine for ridiculously rich people to flash their possessions in.

But he couldn't. Not until he understood why he held onto that watch that was certainly not the nicest one Stephen probably had. Not until he could give it to him with a little more....feeling with it. It wasn't time for that yet, no matter how warm and bubbly Stephen made him feel. Things were still so new. They were warming to each other, learning about the other, and Tony didn't want to tread on the delicate flower of their friendship with the showering of gifts he produced for someone who caught his fancy.

(One such flame received enough roses to fill his master bedroom. For a month straight. Another sparkling diamond earrings and necklaces.)

All in due time. He was working on it.

He already planned to make something for Stephen's hands, something to ease their shaking and pain, but that was still ways off. Maybe next year they would be ready for a test drive. No, he was looking to get Stephen something nice that wasn't exactly practical. Something Stephen wouldn't be too happy with, but would hopefully like all the same. 

What the hell could it be?

He bought a rather nice coat while looking around a shop, grunting under the weight and wishing Stephen was there to help him out. A new pair of combat boots because he noticed Stephen's were...not in the best shape. He considered a few phones, though he was actually debating whether it was too much to give Stephen and his wizard nanny a Stark Phone, nearly jumping out of his skin when Stephen chuckled from behind him.

“ _You're_ looking at _iPhones_? I need to take a picture of this. Maybe sell it to a few gossip magazines.” He rolled his eyes and smiled at the tech boy glancing between them before tugging Stephen back into the main walkways in the mall. Stephen was still laughing and shaking his head.

“I wasn't going to get one of those disaster phones. I was just thinking.” He checked his watch and winced when he realized he was half an hour late to meet Stephen, hence why he came looking for him. 

“Sorry. You know, about making you wait. I was...distracted.” They were sat down, Tony's bags safely tucked away at his apartment (and far from Stephen's curious gaze), enjoying a juicy cheeseburger and....whatever it was Stephen was eating. Stupid health nut doctors. Taking the joy out of eating.

“It's fine. I was uncertain if maybe something happened and you weren't able to message me back or show up, so I teleported to where you were. Just in case.” Tony blinked, heart warming at the wizard's words. Sure, it was normal caring friends who were also superheroes did (he checked in on the team all the time), but it was still _Stephen_. He couldn't exactly help the goopy melty mess he made around him.

“Aww, worried about me, Doc? Come to be my shining knight? I'm touched.” That earned him the most unimpressed eye roll known to man.

“More like worried you might be causing a scene. Did you finish your shopping?” Not quite, but he couldn't tell Stephen that. It was his gift that was missing. He was going to have to consult his friends on the perfect thing to get someone you had feelings for but didn't want them to _know_ quite yet but still wanted to get something nice he'd probably hate. Because he was a stuffy wizard who wore robes and trained in a temple and was thankfully not a monk because he had gorgeous hair Tony would mourn the loss of.

So he answered with a nod and a thumbs-up, mouth too full of food to answer. Stephen snorted and finished his food.

“Good, because I think we've been found out. I estimate approximately two minutes before we are at the center of a crazed mob. Ready to head out?” Tony savored the twinkling amusement. The tilted smile. The dribble of sauce at the corner of Stephen's mouth. Everything. 

Ew, he was such a sap.

“Yep. Send us home, Merlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
